Modern motor vehicles are frequently equipped with systems that can be used for detecting the head position of passengers. Data sets, which were obtained using video cameras, 3D sensors or depth sensors, for example, are especially used for this purpose. In most cases, the accuracy of such systems can only be checked insufficiently.